A New Pandemonium
by Megaman x1
Summary: After the defeat of Kid Buu, Goku decides to celebrate for all the hard work that they've done in the past years--but unbeknownst to them, their party is crashed by a darker, more sinister villain...r&r please. Come on please r&r my story!!
1. Buu's Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to DBZ, they all rightfully belong to Akira Toriyama the genius behind it all!

DBZ: A New Pandemonium

Chapter 1 

Buu's Challenge

One day after Kid Buu was destroyed, Goku decided to celebrate for all the hard work they've been through; like fighting Raditz, the Ginyu Force, Frieza, Garlic Jr., the Androids, Broly, Cooler, Bojack, Cell, and Majin Buu. "Yeah, that's a great idea we can have the party at my house." Yelled Bulma; everyone else agreed too. 

"All right then, it's settled, we'll meet up at Bulma's house." Said Goku. 

The next day everyone is getting ready for the big celebration. "Goku, you're not wearing that ridiculous clothes to the party are you?" asked Chichi. 

"Oh come on this, isn't my style, besides, all the clothes you give me are itchy, tight, hot, and aren't comfortable." Goku complained. 

Chichi rambled on, " I don't care you have to wear it or else you don't get to eat at the party."

 " Well alright I'll wear it to the party, but I'm wearing them over my clothes." Said Goku.

So everyone left to the party and when everyone got there, they all gathered. Everyone is sitting and waiting for the party to start. " Hey Goku!" yelled Krillin and Yamcha. " Hey guys, what's up!" Goku yelling back at them. " And hey Vegeta what's shaken?" asked Goku. " Just shut up and leave me alone you idiot." answered Vegeta. " Jeesh, what's wrong with you I thought we were friends now?" asked Goku. " Only a little bit." Answered Vegeta. " Alright everybody come in and dig in there's plenty of food especially for the saiyans." Said Bulma. " Wow you have all my favorite kind of food!" said Goku in a surprisingly way. Several minutes later Goku is still eating while everyone is partying, Krillin says, "Wow Goku you sure can eat a lot than the rest of us. I mean just look at you everyone is fool except for you." " Yeah I know I haven't got a bite since yesterday." Said Goku with food stuffed all over his face. 

Majin Buu arrives for the party and Challenges Goku for an eating competition, " Let's who can eat more food than other." Buu said, rubbing his big pink, round tummy. "Alright then, bring it on!" Goku challenged Buu, picking up a fork and knife that were lying on the table. " Uh, Goku you better watch out because Majin Buu has a big appetite I mean a very big, big appetite." Said Hercule. Goku and Majin Buu have already eaten over 200 bowls of food "It looks like Majin Buu is winning." Said Hercule "No! _My_ dad is winning." Said Goten. "Phew, I'm stuffed." Said Goku. "What's wrong you no play with Buu." Majin Buu mocked. "Yeah Buu it looks like you're the winner of this eating competition, but next time I will win." Said Goku. 

Majin Buu looked at him with that childish look he always wore, and then he let out a huge guffaw as if Goku really thought he could stand a chance against Majin Buu in an eating competition! 

"Well are you gonna party with us now?" Krillin asked 

"In a bit, I'm so tired after eating all that food." Goku answered in a tiresome voice. Finally Goku gets up and parties with everyone else.


	2. A New Horror

Chapter 2

A New Horror

         While everyone is at the party the other world is being attacked by a new demon named Goju. He is destroying every spirit that comes in to check in and wrecks the place.

"Goju! What are you doing? You're suppose to be my servant and help me out with the filing not kill every spirit and wreck my place!" yelled King Yemma.                        "Maybe, but you listen to me. I'm tired of you ordering me around and making go back and fourth every second, AND I"M TIRED OF YOU YELLING AT ME!" yelled Goju.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   "I command you to stop this madness or I'll send you back to hell!" shouted King Yemma.                                                                                                                            "Screw you, I'm not listening to you anymore, in fact I think I'm going back to earth to rule that planet and I'm not going alone I'm taking every villain in Hell with me." Said Goju. "No, don't do it." Yelled King Yemma. "See ya, hahahahahaha!" Goju laughed in a horrific way. 

"Can I have your attention evildoers, I'm taking all of you to the planet earth with me so you can get your revenge on the ones you killed you guys." Said Goju. 

"Excellent." Said Cell. 

"Well actually it was just one person and his name was Goku." Said Frieza. " 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him myself while you guys take on the others."

"Deal." 

Everyone saying it at the same time. Everyone leaves with Goju.

Then King Yemma tells Goku telepathically: 

"Goku, be alert there is a demon named Goju that is going to earth and he's bringing everyone you've faced in the past. So tell Gohan and the others to take care of the ones coming with him and you can take care of the demon yourself."

Goku telling everybody, "Alright guys come on lets go."

"Hey Dad, what's wrong Why are we leaving?" Gohan asked.

"Listen, there is a demon coming and he's also bringing everyone we've faced in the past. So you guys take care of Frieza and those other guys while I take on the demon Goju."

Goju and the others appear in the sky above Bulma's house.

"Hey what are those thingies up there?" posed an old man.

And the scientist that was standing next to him said, "Oh, those are just miscellaneous particles in the sky—nothing to worry 'bout,"

Both Broly and Bojack ran amuck throughout West City, destroying tall skyscrapers and small townhouses. They were also killing every innocent bystander than came in their sight—chopping off heads—ripping them off even—blasting them into tinier particles, and even smashing their bodies into buildings and the grounds, breaking all two hundred and six bones in the body and dilapidating their organ systems—it was gruesome. And all of this just to prepare their little arena. 

Bulma was hiding in her basement with her father and mother—"OH!" her mother exclaimed.—along with everyone else (Videl, Chichi, Ox King, Master Roshi, Hercule, and all the others). 

"Mother," Bulma said over the loud rumbles of the over world. "Are you alright?!"

"Don't wowee, Bulma, Twunks and yow Vegeta will take care of them!" Bulma's mom shouted in her happy-go-lucky way (as always) while sipping a cup of coffee. 

"Well well well, will you look you do we have here, it's the great Goku everyone's been telling me about." Said Goju.

"I'll get you for killing all the innocent people, you bastard!" Yelled Goku 

"This is between you and me, the others aren't my concern, and you are." Said Goku.

"Well then let's get started." Said Goju.

Goju tells Frieza and the others to attack,

"Everyone go get them."

"CHARGE!" Everyone yelled.

The battle begins.


	3. Goju's Demise

Chapter 3

Goju's Demised 

Gohan faces Bojack and his team, Raditz, Nappa, Cell, and Broly         

    Gohan powers up to his maximum

"Haaaaaaaaaa!

"It looks like I'll be facing you guys." Said Gohan.

"Well look who it is, it's Gohan." Said Raditz.

 Gohan says hi to Raditz, "Hi Uncle Raditz."

"I see Nappa and you can go super saiyan now." Said Gohan

"Did you guys train in hell or something?" Gohan asked

 Raditz threatens to kill Gohan, "Of course, we trained so hard so we can finally kill you."

"This time I'll destroy you for good, you made a fool of me!" yelled Cell.

 Everyone attacks Gohan at the same time, but Gohan easily kills all of them with his Kamehameha wave and also destroys the ones Piccolo's guys.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Cell.

"It can't end like this I didn't even get to show my nephew my powers." Said Raditz.

"Noooooooooo! Not agaaiiiiiiiiiiin!" Bojack and his team yelled at the same time.

"Uh oh." Said Broly.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" everyone yelling.

The guys Piccolo were fighting were Turles, Garlic Jr. and his men, but died in the blast along with Raditz, Nappa, Cell, Broly, and Bojack and his team.

"HEY GOHAN, THOSE WERE MY GUYS YOU JUST KILLED!" Piccolo yelled to Gohan.

"I'm sorry Piccolo I just went out of control."

Now Goten and Trunks gets beat up by Frieza, the Ginyu Force, and Dr. Gero. Then They both fuse and become super saiyan 3 Gotenks and easily destroys them with his Super Ghost Kamekazi attack.

"Super-Ghost-Kamekazi-Attack!"

"Now line up."

They all line up.

"Good, now go get them."

"YAAAAAAAAAhhhhh!" yelled the Super Ghost Kamekazi's.

"Oh Nooooooooo!" yelled Frieza.

"Shiiiiiit!" yelled Dr. Gero.

"Oh crap." Said Captain Ginyu.

Vegeta and Majin Buu are fighting Kid Buu. Vegeta tries to punch Kid Buu, but Kid Buu catches his Punch and punches Vegeta under the armpits then kicks him down to the ground. After Majin Buu tries to throw a couple of punches, but misses him. Kid Buu makes fun of Majin Buu and Majin Buu gets pissed off and tries to turn him into candy.

"Aaaarrrggh. Turn into candy!" yelled Majin Buu.

"Huh? Heheheheheheh." Kid Buu laughed.

Kid Buu blows it back to Majin Buu and gets turned into candy. Then Kid Buu eats him. Vegeta gets back up and really gets pissed off like he usually does and goes crazy and shoots a lot of energy balls at him.

"Take this you pink bastard, yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayaya!"

"How did you like that?" said Vegeta in a tiresome voice.

Kid Buu catches all of his energy and laughs.

"hahahahahahahahaha!"

Vegeta's in shock and can't move. Kid Buu shoots it back at him except an even stronger energy ball. Gohan sees that Vegeta is in trouble so he goes and save him by taking the blast, since he was a lot stronger than him.

"Just what do you think your doing?"

"This is my battle so back off." Said Vegeta.

"Man I'm sorry, but you could've died if it wasn't for me." Said Gohan.

"How bout we fight him together we'll have a better chance of beating him. Come on Vegeta." Said Gohan.

"Aargh. Alright I'll do it. Let's go."

"Right. HA."

Since Kid Buu is being taken care of Goku is getting beat up by Goju and is bleeding everywhere and his shirt is ripped.

"Oh come on I thought you were really strong, but your not your just a weakling. I'm not even trying my hardest." Said Goju.

 Goku gets really pissed off and decides to go super saiyan 3"Oh yeah, I'll show you what true power is. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

 Goku warns Goju, "Now you're in deep trouble." 

"and I'm suppose to be scared of just because your hair grew." Said Goju.

"No, not only my hair just grew, but my power increased by a lot. Here I'll show ya."

Goku uses his instant transmission and punches Goju in the stomach causing him to spit out chunks of purple blood. Then punches him in the face four times then punches him everywhere. Goku leaves him nothing but a lot of pain and bruises.

"How dare you do this to me I'll kill you for this." Said Goju in lots of pain.

Goju tries to punch him, but Goku catches his punch then he tries to throw another punch then Goku catches it again and kicks him in the stomach sending him flying to the ground. Goju flies back up to Goku and Goku says he had had enough so he wants to end it right now so he does the Kamehameha wave.

"KA-ME-HA-ME."

"Uhh, Noooooooooooo!" yelled Goju.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

BOOM! the Kamehameha wave went right through making Goju to disintegrate. Since Goju is defeated every villain that wasn't killed went back hell and every thing in the other world was back together. Then Goju reappears without any power, and then King Yemma sees him and gives him the Yemma lock and kills him for good. Everyone in hell is really mad at Goku for destroying Goju and will get him back someday.

"We'll get you back Gokuu!" yelled Cell.

Back on earth.

"Phew, it's finally over." Said Goku and then collapse to the floor.

"Dad is you alright! Asked Goku.

"He'll be fine. Let's just bring to Dende so he can heal him." said Piccolo.

"Right, then we can wish for everything back to the way it was before Goju and them even appeared." Said Goten.

Everyone goes and takes Goku to the lookout so Dende can heal him. They did.

 Goku thanks Dende, "Thanks Dende."

"Hey no problem. Now you think it's time to search for the dragon balls." Said Dende.

"Your right, I'll get the dragon radar from Bulma so we can search for the dragon balls alright so you guys just stay and wait here, okay." Said Goku.

"Alright Dad." Said Gohan.

"Make it quick."

"I will." Said Goku.

Goku uses the instant transmission to Bulma's house.

 Bulma asks Goku, "Goku! Your back. Well did you defeat whoever was doing all the destruction and where are the others? Don't tell me they're dead because if they are I…" 

"Hey don't worry they're all fine. Look I just need the dragon radar so I can wish everything back to the way it was." Said Goku.

"Sure it's right here." said Bulma.

Goku thanks Bulma, "Thanks Bulma, well see ya."

Goku reappears at the look out.

"Dad your back." Gohan said.

"Yeah, but I remembered one thing."

"What?" asked Krillin?

"We have to wait a year because we already wished for that everyone forgets who Majin Buu is." Said Goku.

"Oh yeah. Well we could wait that long can't we guy." Piccolo said.

"Right well let's go have the life of our times."

"YEAH LETS GO!" everyone yelling at the same time.

A year has past since the death of Goju and now the dragon balls are restored. Goku goes and calls everyone to help him find the dragon balls.

"No time to talk guys lets go find those dragon balls." said Goku.

 Everyone yells at the same time, "YEAH!"

**PROBABLE UPCOMING CHAPTER: _"SEARCH FOR THE DRAGONBALLS!"_**


	4. Search for the Dragon Balls

Authors Note: This is the last chapter in my story.

Chapter 4

Search for the dragon balls

            It all starts out when Goku, Goten, trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo fly off to look for the dragon balls. The first dragon balls were in the mountains.

"So Dad you said that there's a dragon ball in this mountain right." Said Gohan

"Yeah of course the dragon radar isn't busted or anything." Goku said

"I'll go and look for it while you guys go and search for the rest of the dragon balls." Gohan said.

 "Are you sure, because it's a pretty big mountain."

"Yeah I'm sure just go ahead."

 Goku tells Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo to go with him to search for the rest of the dragon balls, 

"Well alright then, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo lets go!"

While Goku and the others go and search for the dragon balls, Gohan looks for the two-star ball. So far it's been a while since Gohan haven't found the two-star ball.

"Hmm. Where could that two-star ball be? It's got to be here somewhere."

Gohan gets mad and blows up the mountain and finally finds the two-star dragon ball.

"Ah there it is."

Gohan goes and find Goku and the others. In the mean time, Goku and the others have already found three dragon balls and only need three more.

"Alright the next dragon ball should be somewhere in this grassland." Said Goku.

"Goten and me will stay here and look for the dragon ball while you guys go look for the rest of the dragon balls." Said Trunks.

"Are you guys sure about this because it shouldn't be hard to find it in a place like this." Goku said.

"Yeah Daddy just go with Piccolo, we will only need two more when we find it." Said Goten.

"Alright then just be careful."

"Don't worry, just go." Trunks said.

"Alright, see you guys!" yelled Goku.

"Yeah, let's go and find that dragon ball!" yelled Trunks.

"But do you think we'll need the dragon radar just to find the dragon ball?" Asked Goten.

"We'll just split up." Said Trunks.

"Alright Trunks." Said Goten.

Goten and Trunks split up to find the dragon balls around the whole grassland. Goten looks in a hole and gets his head stuck. Trunks find the dragon ball and look for Goten and sees his head stuck in the hole and tries to pull him out.

"Goten!"

"Trunks is that you?" Asked Goten.

"Yeah and why is your head in that hole?" asked Trunks.

 Goten yelling to Trunks to get his head out of the hole, "JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"   

 "Alright I'll try." Said Trunks.

Trunks try to pull Goten's head, but fails to do it.

"Aargh I have no choice but to use the destructo disk."

"Noo don't! You'll cut my hair!" yelled Goten.

"No I won't, trust me." Said Trunks.

"Destructo disk!" yelled Trunks.

Trunks destructo disk cuts the dirt and gets Goten's head out of the hole, but half of his hair is gone.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!" yelled Goten.

"Look I'm sorry Goten I'm sure it'll grow back." Said Trunks.

"YEAH IN A LONG TIME IT WILL!" yelled Goten.

"Look I said I'm sorry lets just go find Piccolo and your dad."

Gohan comes in the scene and tells them to look for Goku and Piccolo. Later everyone meets up with each other and only needs one more dragon ball to go. Goku and the others fly off to the city and goes to the zoo to find the last dragon ball.

"It looks like the last dragon ball is in the zoo." Said Goku.

Goku finds the last dragon ball and goes to the look out to summon the dragon.

 Goku summons the dragon, "Shenron I summon you!"

 A huge light appears and Shenron appears also.

"What is your first wish?"

"Can you bring back all the innocent people who died from the demon Goju back even Majin Buu?" asked Goku.

"Your wish is granted."

Everyone who died comes back.

"Thanks Shenron. Bye."

Well now it looks like everything is back to normal.' Said Goku.

"Bye guys we'll see some time" everyone yelled at the same time.

The End


End file.
